


Not So Little Nightmares

by Mistress_Of_Space_92, Sierracolorstheworldofwords



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and yes this story will have the same level of shit the game does so watch out for that, calm start to a scary fic, it's fun to read tho lol, this is a self insert story about my friend and i, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierracolorstheworldofwords/pseuds/Sierracolorstheworldofwords
Summary: Two friends get pulled into the twisted world of Little Nightmares, and if they want to survive they have to be fast, be smart, and stick together. Being so small in a huge world of some not so little nightmares isn't easy. Will they make it to the end?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Not So Little Nightmares

Two friends, Angel and Sierra, were spending some quality time together on their day off. They’d been out in town, doing the weekly shopping and stopping by the book store in town to browse a bit on the way back. 

They’d planned on returning after dropping off the groceries so they could window shop some more, just get out and get some air. But the weather hadn’t agreed with those plans.

Dark clouds had rolled in around noon and the rest of the day had been a rainy mess, so the two friends decided to stay in and play some video games. After some indecision (and not being able to settle on one they both wanted to play) they picked Little Nightmares. They’d loved what they’d seen of the game so far and soon they were both taking turns playing as Six. 

Both agreed the game had a suitably spooky vibe to it, which they loved. 

They’d just gotten to the part of the game with the Chef brothers when a loud boom of thunder shook the house and caused them both to jump. The lights flickered and both women sat up on the couch but a second later the lights went out completely. 

Then...the tv screen came back on a moment after, only the screen was stark white. And it seemed to be getting brighter. 

The two shielded their eyes and one rattling _crack_ sound later the blinding light disappeared and they were back in total darkness.

Angel groaned and sat up, feeling disoriented, instantly noticing the hard floor under her. At first she thought she’d fallen off the couch but...the floor was cold, and metal. And she knew for a fact that their living room floor wasn’t metal, but wood. 

She opened her eyes and … nothing. It was still totally dark.

Beside her she heard Sierra wince and ask what happened.

The ground beneath them rocked softly, and they heard the distant cry of a foghorn shake the area above them. Angel blinked harshly and after a moment her eyes adjusted enough to the lack of light and she saw ...they weren’t in her living room anymore...

“Oh no..” whispered Angel, “Oh my god..”

“What? What’s wrong?” Asked Sierra, panicked, and looking around despite not being able to see. A bad feeling forming in her gut.

“We’re not in the living room. I don’t think we’re in the house anymore… I-...I think we’re in the game,” the taller woman whispered with dread.

“What are you talking about? What ga-..... Oh my god we’re dead..” was Sierra’s slow reply. It had taken a little longer than Angel but eventually her eyes had adjusted and she could make out the unfamiliar area right around them...

Angel felt around for a moment, hoping to find something to light their way with, like her phone! Yes, her phone, she’d just had it! So it had to be around them somewhere. Her fingers fumbled around the floor for a few moments, before coming upon.. a wooden stick— oh! A match! Wait, a match?

Quickly, she scraped it against the side of her sneaker to light it up, and the suffocating darkness became illuminated by the bright orange flame. They both blinked at the sudden light, squinting a little and waiting for their eyes to get used to it.

“We’re actually in the fucking game..” muttered Sierra, “Holy shit.”

Angel surveyed their surroundings, trying to see if this place was familiar at all, searching her memory for even a hint of the correct way for them to go.

She was so focused on looking around that she forgot to pay attention to the match in between her fingers and a minute later it burned down and singed her fingertips. Cursing, she dropped it, though just before the match hit the wet ground and went out she saw something silverish on the ground a few feet away. 

But when the only shred of light went out and they were back to being in darkness again she couldn’t see it anymore. She swore she saw something, it looked like her phone! 

“Wait, was that my phone??” Angel asked her friend.

She hesitantly shuffled forward a few steps, careful to drag her feet so she wouldn’t step on and break what she assumed was her phone. Then when her shoe tapped against something she bent down and felt along the ground by her shoe for said object.

“Be careful,” her friend whispered nervously. Angel nodded, forgetting Sierra couldn’t see her, but gasped when her fingers brushed against something metal and rounded? She grabbed it and it was wasn’t flat like she’d assumed it would be. 

In fact it was cylindrical, not to mention heavy too. After feeling it for a moment she found a button on the side which she pressed.

Light poured out of the object and she realized it had been a flashlight, not her phone. The taller woman mentally sighed and wished she had her glasses with her because no wonder she thought a flashlight was a phone. 

She looked back at her smaller friend, careful not to point the light right in her face as she walked up to her.

“Okay so not my phone, so making a call to 911 is no longer an option. But on the bright side, we have a light. But..now we also have a million and one fucking questions. First being; how the hell did this happen??” she asked, sounding bewildered and upset.

Sierra looked just as confused and freaked out as her friend was.

“..I have no idea but.. this sounds like some fan fiction bullshit, doesn’t it?”

Angel stared at her friend, “Oh god.”

“What? It does! I’m just saying— so, in every fanfic, they have to reach the end of the story, right? So, maybe that’s what we have to do, reach the end in order to get home.”

“Oh.. so you’re saying we have to—“ Angel gestured to the great expanse of darkness before them, noticing how it curled around the edges of the light, “We have to go through all that.. to _maybe_ get home.”

“Yup. Gotta—“ Finally, Sierra looked into the darkness too, and gulped, “Gotta go through all that. And.. and I don’t know if we get any second chances like Six does.. but maybe.. by the rules of the game we do? I dunno..” 

Angel took in a deep breath before letting it out, already feeling tired, “Let’s get this shit over with then.” 

Sierra walked over to her friend, heart frantic in her chest as she heard what sounded like the far off waves crashing against the metal of the boat, soft scratching noises entering her ears as she shivered, moving closer to Angel, desperate for light, for safety.

“Okay, I’m.. I’m ready— are you?”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” replied Angel.

Slowly, they both walked into the unknown. 

The pair walked until they saw a faint light from up ahead. Slowly creeping forward, the two nearly jumped out of their skin when a couple mushroom head critters scurried away from them. 

Sierra screamed and grabbed her friend’s arm in a vice grip, actually scaring Angel with her scream more than the mushroom head things sudden movement. 

In the resulting silence they calmed themselves down, hearts beating like wild drums. Angel yanked her arm from her still shaken friend’s tight grip, causing the shorter woman to quietly apologize. 

Angel sighed and told her it was okay, but to please chill. Once they were less wound up they carefully continued on, watching where they walked until they saw the source of the light. It was a lit lantern at a dead end hallway. 

Well upon further inspection it was only a dead end for anyone not small like they were. 

Because right next to the lantern at foot level was what looked like a little hatch. It was the only option for them currently if they wanted to keep going forward. With one hand Angel grabbed the handle of the hatch and pulled. It opened easier than she’d expected, though it made a loud noise when it did.

Angel turned her head towards Sierra but kept her eyes on the darkness beyond the mouth of the vent.

“We have to go through the vent it looks like. And someone has already been here I’m thinking, if that lit lantern is any indication anyways.”

Then she instinctively spoke softer, as if to keep anyone from overhearing and whispered,

“Do you think Six lit this lantern? Or … someone else?”

Her friend pursed her lips, “Probably Six. I can’t think who else would light the lanterns?” she whispered in return, voice as soft as smoke, “Maybe we could catch up to her and stick together? It might help to have an ally, even a little one. Come on.” 

Angel nodded before grabbing Sierra’s hand to give it an encouraging squeeze, then turning the flashlight off, plunging them back into darkness. She tucked the flashlight into the front of her bra to keep it safe, then she said,

“Let’s go, watch your step, okay?” then kneeled down and went into the vent, Sierra right behind her. It was uncomfortable to do this in the dark but they didn’t have a choice. But after crawling for a few seconds through cramped darkness Angel saw a bit of light.

The vent stopped abruptly before it went up, a soft light coming from somewhere high up, before the vent went up by one block and continued on. 

“We’re going to have to crawl up a couple feet,” Angel whispered to her friend behind her. 

She heard Sierra acknowledge her before she moved forward, shivering when she had to crawl through the freezing dripping water on her way up. Then they crawled through more darkness, past another spot where light was coming from an above section of vent, until they reached the end.

Angel perked up when she poked her head out and saw even more light! ...As well as a long set of stairs across what looked like a huge chasm. Gulping, she carefully gripped the edge of the vent before maneuvering herself so her feet were sticking out first, then she made sure it was clear before before hopping down onto the large crate below her.

While she looked around to ensure the coast was clear, Sierra lingered at the edge of the vent, looking at the expanse of everything before them. Everything felt so comically large from their new shrunken size. It was unsettling. 

“Come on!” her friend urged from down below.

“Okay, I’m coming.. it’s just..” Sierra looked up, “.. all so.. _big.”_

“Well, Yeah, cause we’re small.”

“Well even if we weren’t, it would still be big...”

Angel turned and started walking towards the stairs, and Sierra took a deep breath then closed her eyes before jumping. When she landed it was with an ‘ _oomph!_ ’, afterwards she opened one eye, only to see Angel climbing up the stairs without her. 

“Hey! Wait for me!” she called louder than she’d intended. 

“Shh! Come on!” was Angel’s loudly whispered reply.

Sierra scurried up after her friend, looking around once more, but making sure to ONLY look up as they ascended the steps. This area had more light so they could actually see some defining descriptions instead of just overwhelming inky blackness like before. 

They noticed huge clunky chains that hung down from odd places. Presumably they did something ship related and weren’t just there for decor. 

They climbed up in silence, only hearing their breathing and the creaking and thunking from different parts of the boat. 

Finally, they reached the platform and walked forward, taking hesitant steps. They didn’t really have a solid outline of where to go, and didn’t want to risk walking right into something or someone that would otherwise try to kill them.

Angel barely remembered anything from the beginning of the game. It felt like ages since they’d played that part. And what she did remember felt very jumbled … except for the memory of _that one room_.. the one with the hanging man. That area had shocked her when she’d played the game.

‘How did Six get into that room again? Through an opening or another vent, right? But where was it?’ the taller woman thought to herself nervously.

They looked around and only saw doors too large for them to open, wet crates and containers, and lots of garbage. Stuff like piles of soggy papers, mildewed scraps of cloth, old cans, and old cardboard boxes.

“Hey— Ang.. is that.. like a way out?” Whispered Sierra, pointing ahead. 

“What?”

“Yeah, look!” Sierra pointed to a boarded up doorway that had a small square of an opening at the very bottom where someone had pulled the lowest board out, which had a little bit of light coming through, barely noticeable. 

“Oh yeah, come on. Let’s go.” 

Angel walked faster, and Sierra followed close behind, their hurried footsteps across the wet ground mixing in with the sound of water dripping from up above. They crouched down and crawled through the hole carefully. The room they entered was pretty creepy to say the least. And Angel wondered if they'd see anyone soon.

She didn't know her curious mental question would soon be answered...

TBC.


End file.
